


Fascination

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec experiments, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Simon has a crush, a little AU towards the end there, and blood, because vampire..., fill for shadowhunters ficathon, fledgling vampire, mentions of blood sucking?, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a crush on both Alec and Magnus and doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=2)

It's four in the morning when Simon realizes he has a problem. He should probably be sleeping. 

The problem is not, as anyone else would expect, the recent (and very unwelcome) bout of vampirism (that was a whole 'bother kettle of fish, and Simon was pretty sure he was still deep in denial). The problem is that he's trying to sleep and all he sees whenever he closes his eyes is the graceful way Alec had stalked away from him that first night in the grave yard, the sinuous movements of Magnus's fingers as he works a spell. 

So he has a problem. In other words, he thinks one of Clary's new friends is unfairly hot, and he can't do anything about it. Oh sure, he's pretty sure Alec is gay. After all, he'd seen the lingering glances the Shadowhunter sent at both Jace and Magnus, and Alec had practically confirmed it to Clary when she'd confronted him. But he still couldn't do anything. Because as sure as he was that Alec batted for his team, he was just as sure that Alec had a thing going on with Magnus.

The other half of his problem was, of course, Magnus. Who was glittery and could pick up on pop culture references (which Simon could appreciate), and also unfairly attractive. And, on top of that, if not outright gay, than at least bisexual. But also already distracted. With Alec.

Simon runs a hand through his hair and tosses the covers off, making his way out of bed in disgust and taking one last glance at his destroyed desk (a pang of guilt runs through him at the sight, but it truly wasn't his fault) before jumping out of his window, unmindful of the distance to the ground. Not like it mattered anyways, he reflected as he landed lightly on his feet. He ran a tongue over his sharpened canines and frowned. This vampire thing would sort itself out. He'd just ignore it, finish college, get a degree. Try and make sure Clary didn't die in her willful attempts to save her mother. He started out in a light jog, trying to burn off some of his nervous energy.

-

An hour later, Simon groans as he finds himself in front of Magnus's flat in Brooklyn. Apparently his vampiric skills are more Edward Cullen than Dracula. He turns to leave and pauses when the creaking of door hinges interrupts the quiet sounds of the city around them. He ducks around a corner, telling himself he's being irrational. But the sight of Alec making his way down the stairs from Magnus's building halts his internal dialogue. The Shadowhunter looks around nervously, and Simon ducks back behind the building before he's spotted. 

Clearly, he tells himself, he had not been imagining things. There were no official reasons for Alec to be leaving Magnus's flat in the middle of the night (or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it) that Simon could think of, and he grins wryly, feeling the prick of his fangs against his bottom lip. Clearly he'd been more right about the relationship developing between Magnus and Alec than he'd thought. He glances around the corner again and sighs when it registers that Alec is no longer in the street. He really needs to get a hold of himself.

Simon starts the long trudge home with a heavy heart, trying to convince himself that he's being stupid. It wasn't like he's never dealt with unrequited love before he mused wryly, thinking of the shine of light on Clary's hair.

-

Simon utters a string of curses when he's dragged out of bed the next evening by Clary.

"Why?" 

Clary just rolls her eyes at him and goes to hand him his glasses. He waves them away, baring his fangs in explanation.

"I don't need them. One bright side of vampirism, you know?" He shrugs and reluctantly pulls himself out of bed, "Why are you even waking me up? It's not that-"

"It's 7pm Simon," Clary looks at him with something akin to pity. He flinches. 

"I guess I need more beauty sleep to maintain all this," He gestures at himself with an uncomfortable grin.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that it hasn't been effective," Clary sticks her tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes, the attempts at normalcy comforting despite everything, "Anyway, you know you promised you'd let Magnus look you over to make sure there weren't any…side effects."

He catches a flinch at the name and averts his eyes as he pulls on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, "I feel fine…well, as much as can be expected. You don't need to drag me to Magnus."

"Oh, don't be such a big baby about it. I'm just worried about you-" Clary grabs him by the arm, looking like she'd be willing to forcibly drag him all the way to Brooklyn.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, I'm fine." Simon fixates for a moment on her neck, then wrenches his eyes away from the steady beat, feeling shame well up in his gut. 

"We'll let Magnus be the judge of that."

-

 

Magnus's flat, Simon thinks, is surprisingly welcoming. Maybe he'd been expecting the same hostility he'd felt from the Institute when they'd dragged him back after his turning, but it wasn't like that. Maybe it's just the decor, or maybe (more likely, really), it has something to do with the man himself, but Simon finds himself relaxing muscles he hadn't even realized were tense when they stepped in the door.

"Magnus?" Clary calls out in the empty hall and Simon turns to her with a frown.

"He didn't know we were coming?" 

"Well I told him some time today so-" She's cut off by Magnus himself, looking oddly ruffled.

"Clarissa!" He gestures at them to move into the living room, hands fluttering gracefully, "Simon." His gaze, when it falls on Simon, is heavy.

"Magnus! Thank you for doing this, seriously." Clary had grabbed his arm again and is towing him into the room. He lets her.

"It'll be interesting, I'm sure. I haven't seen a newly turned vampires since, oh, it must have been sometime in the 70s." Magnus follows them.

"That's not so long ago?" Simon cringes a little at his own awkward voice.

"The 1770s, Sanders." Magnus's smirk is disconcerting.

"It's Simon…" It hits him, how old Magnus really is, how strange it is that the man in front of him, who looks around his own age, can so casually mention something from more than a century ago.

"Magnus?" Alec's head appears in the door way, hair in disarray. His face promptly reddens as he realizes who exactly is in the room, "Um."

Simon is hit by how attractive that blush is, and how much he wants to see how far down it goes.

"Alec, come on in!" Magnus beckons impatiently and Alec steps reluctantly into the room, shoulders tense, "I was just about to offer everyone drinks."

Clary sends a reassuring smile at Alec and Simon averts his eyes.

"So, drinks?" Magnus has turned back to them and Simon shrugs. Not like he'd be able to consume any of the drinks being offered… "I'm sure I have some blood lying around if you're…thirsty, Sid."

"Um…No thanks. And it's Simon." 

"Some water?" Clary inquires, and makes a surprised sound when Magnus snaps his fingers and a glass of water appears in her hand. "Thanks."

"Alexander?" Magnus is focusing the attention on Alec again, and Simon can't help just feel a twinge of jealousy. And confusion, because seriously, who is he even jealous of. It's not like Magnus even remembered his name (as he'd so clearly demonstrated), and Alec had already demonstrated his contempt.

"I-," Alec shrugged as if to say what the hell, and gracefully perched on an armchair, "Sure, why not."

Magnus snaps again, not even bothering to ask, and Alec is considerably less surprised than Clary to find himself holding a glass of orange juice. Simon lurks at the edge of the room and tries not to think of how attractive Magnus is when he's taking charge.

Magnus turns back to him, host duties taken care of. "All right then, Sam, let's take a look at you." Magnus beckons and Simon sidles closer, giving up on correcting Magnus's attempts at his name. "Off with your shirt."

Simon splutters.

 

\---- _Interlude_ \----

 

Magnus brings it up when they're entwined on his bed, Alec's dark hair mussed by the hands that had been running through it moments before.

"Simon has been making eyes at me-" Alec looks down at him in confusion, hurt creeping into his eyes, and Magnus hurries to reassure him, "Alexander, sweetheart, hear me out."

There's a pause and Alec nods, moving back from him slightly and propping himself up on an arm to listen.

"I started that wrong," Magnus strokes Alec's arm gently, "Simon's been making eyes at both of us."

"He…has?" Alec seems shocked that he's being included in the phrase, and Magnus hurts to see how little confidence his Shadowhunter has in his own looks.

"Well, you are quite a treat to behold." He smiles at Alec's startled look, and continues, "I know this is…newer, and if you say no I won't bring it up again, but-"

A confused look is creeping back onto Alec's face, and Magnus reaches across the gap between them, stroking his arm.

"Are you interested in him?" Magnus continues to stoke Alec's biceps, letting him take his time to respond.

"I… I don't think I understand what you're asking." Alec sits up and Magnus follows, leaning back against the headboard of his spacious bed.

"I'm asking if you'd like to…get better acquainted with a vampire. Specifically, Simon." Magnus realizes, at the gleam of confusion still in Alec's eyes, that he's going to have to be blunter, "I'm asking if you want a threesome."

"I-um-what-you- _why_?" Alec is rapidly turning redder and redder, the blush spreading down his chest as he finally realizes what Magnus is asking him.

"Like I said, you can say no," Magnus shrugs, "I know you haven't got much experience, but I don't want to impede you, and Simon is quite attractive."

"W-w-w-w-attractive?" Alec appears to be having a coughing fit. Magnus pats him on the back. "You don't even remember his name half the time!"

"I remember his name, I just think the way he cringes when I use the wrong one is funny." 

"But… A t-threesome?" Alec seems to be spontaneously combusting, and Magnus snaps a glass of water onto the bedside table, offering it to Alec, "I've never… We only just-"

"And I'm not saying we have to start out with anything big, but think about it. He's clearly interested…" Magnus grins, "And I've never been one to waste an opportunity. Even you must have noticed that he's pretty hot."

"I…he's not… well. Um. Nerd-hot." Alec replies, before sipping at his water in an attempt to douse the fire that's erupted on his cheeks, "Izzy said. Once. And, well. I guess if I think back, he kind of is? And I guess… Well, I… Maybe. I'll think about it?"

Magnus lets a slow smile curl his lips upward and flicks a bit of glitter off Alec's cheek, "Take all the time you need, sweet pea."

Alec ducks his head at the endearment and Magnus leans in to kiss him. He pauses when their noses are just barely touching, and swallows a chuckle when Alec leans in to close the distance impatiently.

-

Simon is pretty sure he's hallucinating. For one thing, Jace is making an attempt to be nice to him. It's kind of freaking him out, if he's being totally honest. Clary had told him that she'd had a talk with Jace, but seriously. What the hell.

For another, he's pretty sure he just caught Alec checking out his ass. He'd been innocently standing in the doorway of the Institute, too uncomfortable to enter further, and Alec had passed by, and he could have sworn that the usually stern Shadowhunter's eyes had drifted to his rear end before he continued on his way. He's clearly going crazy. There was no way. Alec and Magnus were clearly a thing, as evidenced by his unexplained presence in Magnus's apartment the last two times Simon had been by. So he had no reason to be checking out Simon. None. At all. 

So Simon is hallucinating. He sneaks a guilty glance at the window of his parents' room as he makes his way down the street from his house. While Magnus had proffered a clean bill of…vampirism (what even do you call a check up to make sure he'd transitioned into a bloodsucking creature of the night okay?), he was also the one providing Simon with blood bags for the moment, so Simon was going to be seeing him fairly regularly. Which made his recent hallucinations all the more concerning. Here he was, a new (and fairly pathetic excuse for) vampire, and he was having weird fantasies about the High Warlock of Brooklyn's Shadowhunter boyfriend. He's pretty sure Magnus won't turn him into a toad. But what if he did? What would a vampire toad even eat? Mosquitoes. Probably. Simon shudders at the though and picks up the pace, thinking wistfully of his van. His nice, comfortable van that was currently still by the creepy ass cemetery this whole mess had started in.

-

Alec answers the door when Simon knocks, and he cringes mentally at being faced with (one of) the object of his current affections. The Shadowhunter wordlessly steps back, inviting him into the apartment with a tilt of his head, and Simon feels a shiver up his spine, like he's stepping into a trap. Seeing Magnus standing in the entryway holding a neon coloured drink, its starting to feel more and more like a trap.

"Steve." Simon almost flinches, and jumps when he hears the door close behind him, the sound of the latch loud to his sensitive ears.

"It's Simon…" Alec steps past him and Simon is instantly aware of the warm body brushing so close to his own.

"Right. Well, come on in." Magnus disappears into the living room and Alec follows him, Simon trailing behind apprehensively.

"The… um. Blood?" Simon glances at Alec nervously, self-conscious and ashamed about this new necessity. Magnus points at the fridge, but Alec stops him as he goes to retrieve the packs. He panics (inwardly), thinking the Shadowhunter is about to physically express his disapproval.

"Simon," Hearing his name coming from the warlock's lips feels odd, after having to correct him so many times, "Sit. Alec and I wanted to have a chat with you…"

He glances at Alec, who nods and moves toward an armchair.

"Um. Is it about… I can't help it, seriously! I'd never-. I swear, it's not my fault, you were there even!" Simon is babbling and he can't help it, shame and a tendril of fear coiling through his gut, "I just, it's not… I would never."

Magnus steps forward and Simon's mouth vomit stops (thankfully).

"It's nothing bad vampire boy, relax," Alec interjects, settling in the armchair as Magnus smiles. Simon does not feel particularly relaxed, but allows Magnus to guide him onto the couch.

"We know about your crush-" Simon is confused, then pales (or he would if he was human, he supposes. He has no idea what his face looks like). He goes to object and Alec motions for him to wait for Magnus to finish talking, "We've talked it through between us, and we were wondering…"

Simon isn't breathing. Not that he needs to. But knowing it in your head and realizing that you haven't been breathing at all for the past couple minutes is very, very different. 

"Do you want to go out with us?" Magnus's eyes are glimmering, his warlock mark evident as he stared at Simon expectantly.

Simon glances at Alec, who is similarly expectant. He takes a breath and feels his diaphragm moving.

"Um. I." Magnus is smiling, "Are you…sure? I mean. I'm super flattered. And surprised. And um… confused. But mostly surprised-"

Alec interrupts him again, "We're sure."

"I-um- _yeah._ " Simon lets out the breath in a whoosh of air, "I never expected- you guys just seemed super.. I dunno, happy? I didn't expect anything to… I didn't think anything would ever…"

"He's more stuttery than you are," Magnus grins at Alec then, and Alec blushes. Simon bites his lip to keep from speaking, and Magus turns back to him, "Now that that's settled…We should probably have a talk."

Simon ends up leaving just in time to dart into his room before daybreak.


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns some of the pitfalls of vampire dating.

The first few weeks are… rough. Their conversation after he agreed had been to set boundaries, and expectations, and Simon was grateful for that, at least. Magnus had suggested they go slow, and Simon had agreed while Alec nodded mutely. They go to dinner, they have drinks in Magnus's loft. Simon's newfound nocturnal- _ness_ is good, at least for this, since the only times Alec can get away are at night, and Magnus is often busy with clients during the day anyways. 

There's an adjustment period for all of them, and Simon wonders in the back of his mind if it was this awkward when it was just Alec and Magnus, but he guesses it was to be expected. They're three very different men who have led very different lives, not to mention the (he shudders) _species_ difference. Magnus was fine with it, he'd had vampire lovers before. Simon was more hesitant, unwilling to bite either of them. Alec had a rune to prevent Simon from bespelling him (Simon was almost offended, except he was scared stiff of what he could do, and he really didn't want to add accidental bewitchings to his list of things he felt guilty about. It was long enough already). 

They work through it, and the first time Alec kisses him, it's like sparks rushing down his spine, and he gladly lets the Shadowhunter control the pace. A foreign tongue twines hesitantly with his own and maps out his mouth, careful, so careful. Simon worries about his fangs, but Alec manages to kiss him around them, and Magnus is watching, so nothing bad could happen.

-

Simon's first taste of his new…whatever Alec and Magnus are to him…is an accident. It happens so quickly, Simon isn't sure how it started, but he's fairly certain he'd been kissing Alec and then suddenly there was blood in his mouth. It was…curious, to say the least. Simon, up to that point, had never tasted fresh blood (he didn't even know where or what the blood Magnus was still supplying with was coming from, and he was hesitant to ask). Alec's blood was… heavenly (excuse his puns). Warm and rick and smooth and… Before he knew it, Magnus was pulling him away from Alec and speaking in a soft voice. All he could focus was the drop of blood on Alec's lip, practically singing a siren song to him. He licks his lips and Alec makes a whimpering noise and Simon recoils, feeling nauseated (or at least a descent facsimile of it). Magnus is holding him still, and Simon shakes his head to shake the trance he'd gone into.

"Alec, oh my god, Alec I'm so sorry, I don't know-" Alec is the one that cuts him off (he usually is).

"Simon…" Alec wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, leaving a smear of blood on his pale skin, "Simon. It's okay. I'm…well. Not exactly fine, but it's seriously not your fault. I was careless, but it'll be fine."

Simon flinches.

"Seriously Spike," Magnus's voice is soothing, his hands running down Simon's arms even more so. Simon chuckles weakly at the reference, "It was just a little blood, Alec's a big tough Shadowhunter. Are you okay?"

"I-" Simon runs a tongue along his teeth, the after taste of Alec's blood still lingering, "I think so."

Magnus smiles and rubs his arms one last time before releasing him, "Stay? For tonight at least?"

"I guess. Just… let me send a text to my sister." Simon was trying to be a good son, although he doubted he'd be able to keep up the act much longer. It was a little hard to hide the shift in his sleeping schedule, and he knew his mom was worried (and suspicious, which worried him).

"Go ahead." Magnus leaned back to let Simon up, and Alec had a pensive look in his eyes.

Simon sent a quick text and turned to find Alec and Magnus murmuring to one another lowly, Alec hunched over as he often was, putting him level with Magnus. He rejoined them cautiously, looking to Alec for an explanation.

"Its, well-" Alec starts trying to explain but pauses, running a hand through his hair as he shifts on the bed to accommodate an extra body, "Magnus was just… making a suggestion, I guess."

Magnus ran a hand over Alec's thigh reassuringly and Simon raised an eyebrow.

"It's just," Alec rushed through the words, although Simon heard them perfectly clearly (thanks again vampirism), "You're so hesitant about vampire…things, and I just… well. Even I know that's not good. And, well. It's not like I don't like you, and you've known me long enough that you probably know how worked up I can get, but if you wanted to try… I guess, what I'm offering is-" Alec pauses for a breath, leaving Simon even more confused than he started, "If you want to try fresh blood… I-um-have some?"

Magnus was barely restraining laughter at the awkward way Alec phrased his offer.

"Um. Let me get this straight." Simon glances between the two in slowly dawning comprehension, "You're offering to let me suck your blood?"

Alec nods solemnly.

"Listen, Simon," Magnus's voice is serious, "I know you've been getting by on packaged blood, but it's really not healthy for vampires. Especially fledgeling ones. I don't want to push, and I'd never force you to drink someone's blood, but I also don't want you to do something you regret. Which you will. Eventually. If you start on Alec, not only is it safer for everyone, but because I'll be right here, I can make sure no one goes to far, and I can replenish Alec's blood after. I'd offer myself, but I'm told my blood is… distinctly flavoured."

"You-I would never ever drink from someone who didn't want it!" Simon reads between the lines of Magnus's speech and finds himself horrified by the implication, "Never!"

"It's not so much that you'd do it on purpose-"

"You wouldn't be able to help yourself. I've had to deal with it before, with Izzy and Jace. It was a few years ago now, but one of Camille's fledgelings got loose and…well let's just say they definitely weren't in control."

Simon clenches his fists.

"Simon, it won't get to that. I promise you, just," Magnus wraps a hand around Simon's fist, "We're getting off topic. Alexander offered so that you can learn to control yourself, and I'm offering to guide you through it so that you'll be able to reign yourself in."

"I- Just," Simon fidgets nervously, "Give me some time? To think it over. I mean… As a human I couldn't even eat the fish if it still had eyes. It's a big adjustment from that to drinking the blood of someone I kind of really like and… well. It won't happen soon, right?"

Magnus nods and Alec pats his other hand.

"Will you still stay?"

"I… yeah, okay." 

-

They get to it eventually, although Simon only remembers patches of the experience. Alec baring his wrist, Magnus hovering over their shoulders. The sweet slide of blood over his tongue. A rune marking pale skin in the corner of his vision. Alec's eyes sliding shut and Magnus's gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him away with insistent pressure. A white bandage around Alec's wrist.

-

Simon walks in the sunlight and doesn't burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little weird, I'm sorry.


End file.
